falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Carla.txt
CaravanBase |scene= |srow=33 |topic=000DC90C |trow=8 |before= |response=''{Gruff, but thankful / Friendly}'' Trade's been better shaping up, thanks to you. Check out my stock. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Really impressed - but being ironic about it}'' Well, well, if it isn't the king of Bunker Hill. Everyone seems to owe you something. But you still got to pay for my junk. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=So what's your story? Looking to trade, rob me, or just ask directions to Diamond City? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Looking to trade, rob me, or just ask directions to Diamond City? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Back again? Time to do business? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=You again. Here to trade? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Need to pick something up? Road's pretty long from here. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Hey there. Trading? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=0016799F |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=I got a little bit of everything. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=You break it, you buy it. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Here's what I got. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Always happy to make a sale. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=0016799E |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Then leave me alone. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=What a waste. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Maybe next time. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Then have a good day. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=0016799D |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=If you're not interested, just say so. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Whatever. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=I only got time for paying customers. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Oh well. Next time. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |topic=000DC90B |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Oh, I have a little bit of everything... |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000DC90A |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Your money. All of it. Now. |response=Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. This ain't my first mugging. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=Here. Now leave me alone. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=B1b}} |before=Player Default: Your money. All of it. Now. |response=This ain't my first mugging, and I'm just going to say it: you're not that scary. Why don't you run along? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=000DC909 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Just looking for love, sweetheart. |response=Ha! Boy, have you come to the wrong place. My lovin' days have long since passed. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=But I'll tell you what, wiseass. You made an old girl smile, and that ain't easy. You want to do some trading, I'll give you a discount. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: Just looking for love, sweetheart. |response=Ha! Girl, have you come to the wrong place. My lovin' days have long since passed. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=But I'll tell you what, beautiful. You made an old girl smile, and that ain't easy. You want to do some trading, I'll give you a discount. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=X2b}} |topic=000DC908 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Diamond City? Where's that? |response=Directions. Hmph. Figures. Just keep goin' until you see the skyline, across the river. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=You'll find the "Great Green Jewel" just inside the city limits. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000DC8FC |trow=2 |before= |response=Just a bit of everything. You'd be surprised what people leave behind on the old roads. Gotta keep your eyes pealed for the good stuff. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=Got plenty to sell, if you're interested. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y2b}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=000DC903 |trow=2 |before= |response=Oh, the would-be robber. You're gonna have to shoot me, 'cause I ain't giving you shit. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oh, the robber. Hey, I paid up, so get lost. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportCarla.txt